The Others
by dactylonomy
Summary: This is told in the perspective of Brianna, the evil stepsister about what REALLY happened. This is their point of view about the whole story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sky was blue and totally sunny. It was the typical day to relax in the beach of Florida and enjoy your life. This would not be pretty hard to do since I _live _in Florida.

Cool, huh?

You know, everyday after school, my sister, Gabriella and I usually went to the beach, and now that its summer, we spend ALL day at the beach. We usually go swimming in the sea.  
I just LOVE my life. Not to mention the way it goes. Its the best life anyone can imagine.

I wish. Who am I kidding?

My life is totally screwed up.

Even though we live in Florida, we never go to the beach. My sister and I, we work all day and night long in a diner. No kidding. In a diner. We have to work so much so that Mom could have enough money to spend on her manicures and pedicures. Isn't life totally unfair?  
I mean, Gabbie and I do all the work, and she spends the whole day in a spa, and the night in a club.  
And do _we _get to do manicures and pedicures? No. She uses all our money. Plus, we're not supposed to tell anyone she's our mother. How could anyone be so bad? She's our mother, for crying out loud!

And its all because of that stupid ugly witch's fault. Sam. Samantha Montgomery. She is the cause for all of this. She was the one who played with our fate. Our Karma... Ok, I'm getting philosophical.... But, who wouldn't be???

That witch. Only I don't use witch. It won't be prudent to say the actual word, would it?

Anyway, I'm Brianna, and this is the totally screwed up story of my totally screwed up life.


	2. Life before was good

**Life before was good **

My name is Brianna. I don't have a surname. Neither does Gabriella, of course. Kind of cool if you think about it. I mean, Queen _Elizabeth _doesn't have a surname unless you take the Windsor part. Princesses don't _have _surnames. That's what we are. Well, _I _am, anyway. Not quite sure about Gabby, being the frog she really is.

_I _am perfect, though. Really, I am. I'm tall, Gabby's about one FOOT shorter though she is the eldest.

I'm beautiful, she has got too many freckles. I've got the most beautiful skin, so tanned and lovely...mmm...Gabby's a bit red, you know.  
I've got a great attitude, she's got _too _much of an attitude.  
I've got what you would call charisma, and she, well, I don't want to talk about what happens when she tries to talk to people.

I'm elegant, she's fat.

Oh yeah, and we're twins. Strange, right, how one twin can be so glamorous , elegant and perfect while the other is so downright ugly?  
Well, who said the world is normal?  
It's a strange world after all...

Anyway, I'll start our life story.

My mother is Fiona. She has and had many and more surnames. Well, she _did _marry about a hundred times. When Gabby and I were born, she was 19, unmarried and penniless. Ok, I'm exaggerating. She wasn't on the road or anything. She lived with her parents in their first class appartment, but my grandparents were quite ashamed of Mom.

As soon as we were born, Mom married some rich bloke who was NOT our father. When we were about three, he died mysteriously due to unknown causes. Two years later, after many and more affairs, Mom married a millionaire. Strange how she always ended up with rich blokes, but she did it anyway.  
Again two years later, he too died mysteriously due to unknown causes. Poor guy. I actually liked him. He always bought stuff for us. Toys and barbies. Come on, we _were _kids then. We LOVED barbies. Anyway, like I said, he died.

I remember my mother mourning for about a week. She was crying her heart out everyday and night. She was actually _wailing _like a banshee to some point. But after old Gary's will was read, she was back to normal. He had left _everything _to her. She was rich anyway, because her ex had left her some candy too. Anyway, like I said, she was back to normal in a week.

'Normal' as in, she resumed her journeys lurking into the late night to discos and clubs, resumed her manicures and pedicures and of course, her specialty; stalking.

Then when I was 8 years old, luck dawned upon Gabby and me. Little did we know that it was the beginning of our end which is actually worse than the idea of starving to death.


End file.
